gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Adam Crawford
Adam Crawford ist ein Student an der NYADA und Leiter des von ihm gegründeten Glee Clubs Adams Apples. Er hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der vierten Staffel in der Episode Ladies First. Er wird von Oliver Kieran-Jones dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' thumb|left|Adam spricht Kurt anIn Ladies First steht Kurt vor der Eintragungsliste für die Adams Apples und überlegt, ob er sich ihnen anschließen soll oder nicht. Adam kommt auf ihn zu und meint, dass er auf jeden Fall beitreten soll. Er stellt sich ihm vor und meint, als sich dieser ebenfalls vorstellen will, dass er Kurt bereits aufgrund dessen Performance bei der Wintershow kennt, zu welcher er ihn beglückwünscht, da sie "umwerfend" war. Außerdem weiß Adam von dessen Zweifen, sich den Apples an zu schließen, so dass er ihm vorschlägt sich eine Probe von ihnen an zu sehen und dann zu entscheiden. thumb|Baby Got BackKurt stimmt zu und geht in die Aula, wo sie Baby Got Back ''singen. Während der Performance ist er sichtlich amüsiert und schließt sich ihnen an. Adam und er kommen sich näher, da sie sich in der NYADA öfters über den Weg laufen, was Kurt später bei einem Spaziergang Rachel erzählt. Er berichtet ihr von zwei Begegnungen, bei denen Adam ihm jeweils ein Kompliment machte und welche als Rückblenden zu sehen. Dort bezeichnete dieser ihn einmal als "jungen Paul Newmann" und beim anderen Mal lobt er seinen Plié. Als Kurt versucht das Kompliment herunter zu spielen, in dem er meint, dass sein Ex der bessere Tänzer in ihrer Beziehung war, meint er, thumb|left|Adam willigt ein, mit Kurt einen Kaffe trinken zu gehendass er noch einmal anfängt und wiederholt das Kompliment. Diesmal nimmt Kurt es an und bedankt sich dafür, worauf Adam zufriedener antwortet, dass es keine Ursache ist. Wieder in der Realität ist Rachel glücklich darüber, dass Kurt jemanden gefunden hat, der ihm gefällt und rät ihm, dass wenn Adam ihn nicht nach einem Date fragt, er es eben tun soll. In der NYADA kommt dieser auf ihn zu und will wissen, ob er bei einem Sondheim Mash-up dabei ist. Kurt stimmt zu und fragt ihn anschließend, ob er mit ihm einen Kaffe trinken würde. Adam antwortet, dass das klasse wär und verlangt dessen Handy, um seine Nummer darin ein zu speichern. Nachdem er das gemacht hat, geht er lächelnd weg und auch Kurt ist erleichtert und glücklich. thumb|Adam ist beeindrucktIn 'Die Diva in dir' ist Adam beim Midnight Madness anwesend, wo Rachel und Kurt ihr Diva-Off austragen. Er sieht sich beide an and und gibt wie die anderen auch am Ende seinen stillen Applaus. Er stimmt für Kurt und freut sich für ihn, als dieser gewinnt. Danach geht er mit ihm zusammen den Flur der NYADA entlang und diskutiert mit ihm über dessen Sieg. Kurt ist der Meinung, dass es ein purer Glücksfall war, dass die Songauswahl auf ''Bring Him Home fiel, da er "Les Misérables" schon seit der zweiten Klasse in- und auswendig kennt. Adam widerspricht ihm und meint, dass er deshalb gewonnen hat, weil er ein unglaublicher Sänger ist. Sie werden von Rachels Freunden unterbrochen, die sich bei Kurt einschleimen, der aber nicht darauf anspringt und ihnen seine Meinung sagt. Außerdem droht er ihnen damit, dass, wenn sie noch ein schlechtes Wort über die Adams Apples verlieren, er sie zum nächsten Midnight Madness herausfordert und sie ja alle wissen, wie das endet. Die beiden gehen davon, worauf Adam zu Kurt sieht und ihm sagt, dass seine Reaktion beeindruckend war. Dieser erwidert nichts darauf, da er Rachel entdeckt und entschuldigt sich bei Adam, damit er sich um sie kümmern kann. In Eine lässt das Lieben wird er kurz von Kurt erwähnt, als dieser mit Blaine rummacht und fragt, was er hier eigentlich tut, da er doch jemanden, damit Adam meinend, in New York hat. thumb|left|Adam im Bushwick-ApartmentIn Dramen á la Hollywood ist er mit Kurt, Santana und Rachel in deren Apartment eingeschneit und macht ein paar Downtown Abbey Imitationen, um die Stimmung auf zu heitern. Die Latina will von ihm wissen, woher er kommt, was er mit Essex beantwortet, ehe sie sich nach seinem und Kurts Datingstatus erkundigt. Sie begründet das damit, dass Letzterer in der vorherigen Folge mit Blaine geschlafen hat, worauf Kurt ihr sagt, dass sie still sein soll, jedoch hat Adam genug gehört um sich selbst seinen Teil zu denken. Anschließend entscheiden sie sich dafür "Moulin Rouge" zu gucken und er ist der erste der bemerkt, dass Kurt während des Films weint. Adam spricht ihn darauf an und wenn dieser das auf seine Kontaktlinsen schiebt, bietet thumb|Adam spricht Kurt auf seine Tränen aner ihm eine Reinigungslösung dafür an. Santana offenbart, dass ihr Mitbewohner deswegen weint, weil er mit Blaine plante, den Song auf ihrer Hochzeit zu singen und es folgt wieder eine peinliche Stille. Kurt versucht das Thema zu wechseln, doch die Latina macht es selber und bringt Brody zur Sprache. Sie macht ihn ziemlich runter, so dass Adam Partei für ihn ergreift und ihn verteidigt. Etwas später liegt er auf der Couch, als Rachel ihren Freund anruft, um Santana zu beweisen, dass er kein Dorgendealer ist. Sie bewirkt damit eher das Gegenteil, da Adam und ihre Mitbewohner während des Telefonats misstrauisch werden. Er stößt später in der NYADA zu Kurt, der ein paar Drehungen übt und bedankt sich dafür, dass er ihm während des Schneesturm Asyl gewährt hat. Adam teilt ihm auch mit, dass er schon etwas traurig war, dass sie thumb|left|Adam redet mit Kurt in der NYADAnicht länger eingeschneit waren, was darauf hinweist, dass er gern mehr Zeit mit Kurt verbracht hätte. Dieser stimmt ihm zu, dass es schön war ihn hier zu haben und Filme an zu schauen, worauf Adam ihn berichtigt, dass es nur ein Film war. Dies bringt ihn auch zum eigentlichen Punkt seines Erscheines und er will wissen, ob Kurt das Duett schon einmal mit Blaine gesungen hat. Als dieser das bejaht, erkundigt sich Adam bei ihm danach, ob er seinen Ex noch immer liebt. Er bekommt keine Antwort, so dass er fragt, ob er nur Kurts Lückenbüßer war. Der verneint das und Adam fügt hinzu, dass er es mit allem aufnehmen kann, nur nicht mit einer Fantasie. Als Kurt meint, dass er verzweifelt versucht Blaine zu vergessen, schlägt Adam vor, dass sie jetzt sofort ins Kino gehen und sich dort die dämlichste Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten aussuchen. Er nimmt Kurts Hand und ergänzt, dass das dann ihr Film sein wird. Diese Folge ist die letzte, in der Adam auftaucht. Kurt bringt ihn in Heimliche Laster zur Sprache, in dem er in seinem Voice-over offenbart, dass er ein "der Arm meines Freundes"-Kissen hat und sowohl Adam, als auch seine anderen Freunde nichts davon erfahren dürfen, da es ihm zu peinlich ist. Sam erwähnt ihn in Vom Finden der Liebe, als er zu Blaine meint, dass der bis vor ein paar Wochen noch völlig durcheinander wegen Kurt und dieser "Adam-Sache" war. 'Staffel Fünf' In Liebe, Liebe, Liebe will Blaine von Kurt wissen, was das für eine Sache zwischen ihm und dem "New York Typen" ist und spielt damit auf Adam an. Dieser antwortet, dass die Leute die Idee von ihnen als Paar mochten, es aber nichts Ernstes wurde. Dies zeigt, dass Adam und Kurt sich gegen Ende der vierten Staffel getrennt haben müssen. Kurt verkündet in Katy oder Gaga, dass er die Idee eine Band zu gründen, wieder aufnimmt, da Adam ihn aus den Adams Apples warf, nachdem er von dessen Verlobung mit Blaine erfahren hat und er somit quasi dazu gezwungen ist. Beziehungen 'Kurt Hummel' :Hauptartikel: Kurt - Adam Beziehung thumb|Erste BegegnungIn Ladies First lernen sich die beiden kennen, als Kurt überlegt, ob er den Adams Apples, dem Glee Club der NYADA, beitreten soll oder nicht. Adam, der ihr Leiter ist, stellt sich ihm vor und meint, dass er ihn wegen seines Auftritts bei der Wintershow bereits kennt und überredet ihn, sich zumindest die Probe anzusehen. Kurt willigt ein und hat sichtlich Spaß dabei. Nachdem die beiden öfter an der NYADA aufeinander treffen und Adam ihm Komplimente macht, fasst Kurt sich ein Herz und fragt ihn, ob er Lust hätte, einen Kaffee mit ihm zu trinken. Adam stimmt zu und gibt ihm seine Nummer. In Dramen á la Hollywood sind die beiden zusammen mit Rachel und Santana im Bushwick-Appartment eingeschneit, wo die Latina erwähnt, dass Kurt auf der Fasthochzeit von Will und Emma mit Blaine geschlafen hat. Adam konfrontiert Kurt damit an der NYADA und will wissen, ob er noch Gefühle für Blaine hat und er nur ein Lückenbüßer ist. Kurt verneint und meint, dass er verzweifelt versucht über Blaine hinweg zu kommen, was Adam zufrieden stellt. Er erwidert, dass sie jetzt ins Kino gehen, um sich dort die dämlichste Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten auszusuchen, was dann ihr Film wird und Kurts Hand. In Liebe, Liebe, Liebe gibt Kurt bekannt, dass die beiden sich getrennt haben. Songs 'Solos' *'Baby Got Back' (Ladies First) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Charaktere Kategorie:NYADA